Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device with an improved operating speed.
Page buffers for reading data stored in memory cells are used in a flash memory device. The page buffer includes a latch circuit for detecting threshold voltages of the memory cells and latches data corresponding to a detected voltage. The latch circuit includes an output terminal and an inverse output terminal. The output terminal and the inverse output terminal of the latch circuit operate as the output terminal and the inverse output terminal of the page buffer.
Data is outputted to global I/O lines according to a voltage difference between the output terminal and the inverse output terminal of the page buffer. In order to improve the operating speed, it is useful to reduce the time for outputting data from the output terminal and the inverse output terminal of the page buffer to the global word line.